The Servant's Duty
by new born bliss
Summary: Arthur wakes up in a really bad mood, and naturally Merlin is the one to blame and the one who has to pay the price. slash. one-shot. rated M for a reason. explanation to why i changed the story inside.


**A/N: it was pointed out to me in the original story that the characters changed the way they acted etc. and i want to say thanks to the person for pointing such an obvious thing out for me, cause i simply missed it. i didn't want to delete the first story for the people that liked it so i'm posting it as a rewriten story. it has a different ending, this time everyone is sticking to character. enjoy and review**

The sun peeking out of the window awoke the young prince as he rolled to the other side with a groan. They had a great feast the night before, so great he couldn't even remember what they were celebrating, only that there was wine, and lots of it. Therefore today he had to pay the price. Everything seemed to irritate Arthur that morning, the awful headache, the sun blinding him and reminding him that a new day has begun, knowing what is planned for today: training with the other knights, responsibilities as a prince and future king, he also planned a hunting trip. And now his servant, barging loudly into his chambers, forcing him to get up. He does so without a word, his weak state not letting him protest.

"How was the feast, Sire?" Merlin asked fighting back a smile as he watched the man attempt to walk forward and end up going a few steps back

"ShutupMerlin" he grumbled under his nose, sitting back on the bed, trying to make his head stop spinning.

"I'll go and get you some breakfast then" Merlin said after a muffled laugh that any day would earn a boot to his head and headed out to the kitchen to grab something, maybe smuggle something for himself and Gaius while he was at it. The mean old cook was keeping a close eye on him that day though, perhaps because she finally noticed some of her supplies disappearing in the past weeks or maybe because Merlin was still smiling and shaking his head from Arthur's state. His job may not have many benefits but times like those kept him amused for the rest of the day.

The attempt to smuggle a piece of bread and a few slices of meat didn't go as planned and he earned a good swing on the back of his head. Merlin walked cautiously all the way back to Arthur's chambers, still seeing stars in his eyes and rubbing the back of his head, wincing once in a while.

He walked inside and was surprised to see Arthur standing there in the middle of the room like he was actually waiting for him to get back. The look on his face gave Merlin shivers and not in a good way. Arthur looked furious. Beyond furious. For a second Merlin thought that finally someone revealed his secret to him and now he was sure to be hanged or burned. But the look wasn't exactly like that, Arthur was staring at him like a wolf stares at his pray, hungry and ready to rip it to pieces.

The young warlock set the tray of food by his bed like always and watched Arthur carefully. He didn't move a muscle just stood there and watched Merlin with the same look on his face.

"Is everything alright, Sire?" he asked unsurely, walking towards him

"No, in fact it isn't." he said in a tone that was hard to place, still locked eyes with his servant. "All morning I've been feeling absolutely awful because of the sun, the feast, the wine and you, I can't go out and face this kingdom in this state or mood" he explained looking more frightening by the second.

"Do you want me to get Gaius then?" Merlin asked ready to head out of his chambers again

"No. You stay" Arthur stated simply. Merlin stared at the young prince who was yet to dress (not that he ever does without his help) and the sun shining and complimenting his torso, his very well built and muscular torso. The wizard swallowed loudly feeling more uncomfortable by the minute

"Do you want me to help you dress?" he asked trying to get him to move and just _do something._

"No" he continued staring

"Is there anything I can do then, my lord?" Merlin asked feeling confused now

"Actually you can" Arthur said smiling just a bit and his eyes gleaming "After all, you are the main reason why I'm feeling like this so you must make it right" he explained, his smile growing wider though it was far from friendly

"What can I do then?" he asked cautiously

"The muscles in my legs are aching and I'm going hunting today, I need to be fit. Massage them" he stated simply. Merlin slumped his shoulders and rolled his eyes, for a minute there he thought there might be something wrong with him, but it's just the usual, weird and practically useless tasks for him to do. He sighed and went closer to him, sighed again just for show and dropped to his knees, and began to squeeze his calf with both hands.

"A bit higher" a deep voice commanded from above. Merlin sighed for the third time and slid his hands up, slightly above his knee and continued doing the same 'massage'. He was surprised he didn't hear any complaint because really, he's the worst masseuse ever.

After a minute or so he heard him practically hiss "Higher" and he a bit reluctantly now slid his hands a few inches higher up his thighs, feeling his cheeks heat up. After a few moments he repeated "Higher" more insistently. This time the wizard's hands froze in place, if he were to go any higher he'd be cupping his crotch.

"Uh, Sire?" he said in a shaky voice looking up at him. The young prince stared down at his servant with the same hungry eyes, the bright blue of his eyes was barely visible through his blown pupils

"Merlin, you are my servant, are you not?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes"

"And your job is to attend to my every need, is it not?" he inquired once more

"Yes" Merlin answered after a pause. Arthur stared down at him and smiled knowing he has control over this young boy, the power of it going right to his head

"Then you are to do as you're told." He said fiercely and took Merlin's hand and slid it up for him until it reached his cock. Merlin hesitated, he never liked being told what to do but this time it was different. It was domination. The tone of the prince's voice sending shivers down his spine and tying his stomach into knots. He'd be a fool if he denied he didn't feel attracted to the prince of Camelot.

His heart started to beat faster perhaps in fear or anticipation but either way he ended up grasping Arthur's length and squeezing lightly, feeling it grow alive. He could hear Arthur sigh loudly and could feel his muscles relax. Merlin stared at the outline of his master's length through his black tights feeling himself get warm as well. It should have felt wrong, inappropriate, out of place but it didn't. It felt like this was going to happen eventually, the never ending strange tension between would one day reach its breaking point.

His face was burning up by the time he started gently stroking him through the fabric. His fear and doubt was replaced with excitement as his hand picked up the pace. The wizard could hear Arthur panting softly above him, the sweet sounds of his breath made him lick his lips unconsciously and speed up even more, feeling his own arousal grow.

"No" Arthur said suddenly pushing Merlin's hand away.

"Is something wrong?" the warlock asked, once again feeling embarrassed. Perhaps the prince finally realized how foolish this idea was and just end up mocking Merlin. Though the blonde simply hooked his thumbs in his sleeping tights and pulled them down in one swift moment

"I need you massage it, but with your mouth" he practically growled. Merlin looked at Arthur for a moment or two before dropping his gaze to the prize in front of him. Arthur is a great prince, with great ambitions and morals and a great cock, Merlin had to admit. Flushed against his stomach with a shining pink head, making the wizards mouth water as he admired it.

He stuck out his tongue and gently ran over the shiny head hearing the man above groan in pleasure. Merlin smiled to himself for only because of him Arthur is making those delicious sounds, and carefully took it in his mouth, his lips covering only the head while his hand worked the shaft slowly. It was just something about having a cock in his mouth and not just any, but a _royal_ one that made everything much more exciting for him. Even a bit too exciting as he felt his own length twitching and slowly springing to life after nearly every deep moan that Arthur made. He swirled his tongue for a bit more until he could feel the prince's hips thrusting slightly, then he took his whole pride into his mouth in one swift motion. Well at least as much as he could, his mouth was already stretched painfully wide, but it felt nice to be filled like that. Merlin went down as much as he could until he felt it hit the back of his throat. Arthur cried out loudly grabbing hold of his servant's hair and pulling it roughly, wanting to fuck his mouth fast and hard badly, to lose control completely. Instead he threw his head back, holding Merlin's head like that for a few more moments wanting to make this moment last as long as possible and then relaxing his grip on the boy's head. The wizard drew back instantly catching his breath and looked up at the future king. The other stared back with lust filled eyes, running his hands through Merlin's black locks

"You're proving to be not completely useless Merlin, I'm impressed" he said in a deep and breathy voice

"My duty is to serve you, Sire" Merlin replied before diving back in again. Bobbing his head and keeping his hand at the base of his cock, not holding back or teasing anymore. The prince whimpered and moaned above him, the sounds of pleasure filling his ears so much he reached down and palmed himself through the fabric of his pants. Though his main focus was on the length in his mouth, running his tongue over the underside, reaching with his other hand around him and grabbing hold of his arse, letting his nails dig in the soft flesh. It got messier by the second. The moment Merlin placed both of his hands on the other's hips and stilled his head Arthur took the opportunity and started thrusting shamelessly into his servant's mouth, being very loud in the process. Merlin had no choice but to keep still and let his mouth be used in a violent, rough manner that got him craving for more and more. He couldn't get enough. His own cock was throbbing by then, demanding his attention but he was holding onto the prince's hips for dear life.

Soon, and way too soon he felt Arthur's stomach tightening and his throat was filled with bitterness. While the prince was panting heavily Merlin continued sucking in every last drop until a hand pushed his head away from him and let him drop to the floor as the prince moved away pulling his tights back on, wincing only slightly at how sensitive everything especially his cock felt.

Merlin got up from the floor slowly wanting badly to reach down and relieve himself but he wasn't given permission to so he kept his hands behind his back clasped together tightly. He watched the prince sit back down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Without looking up at his servant he spoke full of his usual authority

"You are not to speak of this to another living soul unless you wish to get hanged"

"Is there anything else I can do, Sire?" the wizard asked after a pause. Arthur finally lifted his head and looked at his servant up and down. Upon seeing the tent in his pants he sighed tiredly. It was difficult for him to stay angry and ruthless in his relaxed and slightly euphoric state. Therefore, it was the cause of his decision to show the boy some mercy

"You can have the morning off and take care of whatever you need to" he said motioning to his obvious arousal.

"Thank you" he replied and quickly made his way out of the chambers and went into one of the closest empty guests rooms where he could finally relieve himself and smiled to himself '_this destiny thing is starting to pay of'._


End file.
